


Untitle

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 20th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: this is the names of two parties,Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）
Relationships: Democrats/Republican(anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	Untitle

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）  
> Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）

Grandon忆起不久前带着自己参观白宫的Edwin，他向Grandon展示新安装的磁带录音系统与通讯设备，看看每个房间发生的变化。当他们最终停下，独自两人在椭圆办公室里时，Edwin坐在办公木桌上，喝着清晨准备的咖啡，灰蓝色双眸略带欢愉的看着沙发上的Grandon。

“很惊讶吧，短短二十年发生如此大的变化。”Edwin将瓷杯放在桌上，“这里是最温暖的地方，同时也是最孤独的地方，它几乎可以变成你想让它成为的任何东西。”

“但这里的软木地板依然如二十年前一般。”Grandon打趣道，“地毯下些许还能发现一些纸条。”

Edwin笑了一声，再次拿起瓷杯。他们就录音系统谈起了保密工作。

“我要是您，我一定不会让白宫有被窃听的风险。或许明年1月，我会拆掉所有的录音系统。”

“如果如此，您也许会后悔，亲爱的Fremont先生。”Edwin再次浮现出笑容。“或许正如您所说，我真是愚蠢，重大的决定向内阁泄漏，您也许能从下午的报纸上看到相关新闻，国家安全委员会从来不可信……”

Edwin起身走向Grandon，扶着单人沙发的扶手，以一种征服者的姿态将对方囚禁在自己的双臂中，正如议员们所描述的一般，他十分擅长以此“入侵他人的私人空间”，亲近的肢体接触让Grandon难以适应。Edwin将脸靠近对方，两双蓝色的眼睛四目相对。直到对方能够感受到自己呼出的热气，以平时慵懒的法语腔调伏在Grandon的耳边吞吐着话语。

“……我现在顺便提醒您，执政党先生，从今天开始，泄露任何一点消息都会要了你的命。”

那天晚上Grandon做了个梦，亦或者不是梦，漫长的岁月洗礼下，Grandon忘了很多东西，或许那是他曾经的记忆。它缠绕了他数年，他也从未曾摆脱过它的恐惧。

他多次在做一个梦，它于黑暗中诞生，于野马的嘶吼，人群的喧闹，但内心深处的恐惧迫使他无法看清这一切，他如同一个孤苦的小男孩，躲避在黑暗的角落，每一次他都选择放弃这无谓的挣扎，最后，响亮而又苍白的枪声结束了一切，一切喧闹与一切感觉，给他留下的只剩痛苦。

他睁开眼睛，看到的仅仅只有昏暗的机舱过道与点亮的夜灯，手旁已经冷却的咖啡，一边散乱着的报纸，下面压着一份电报，著名为Edwin Jefferson。

“我要是您，我一定不会让白宫有被窃听的风险。或许明年1月，我会拆掉所有的录音系统。”

“如果如此，您也许会后悔，亲爱的Fremont先生。”Edwin浮现笑容。“或许正如您所说，我真是愚蠢，重大的决定向内阁泄漏，您也许能从下午的报纸上看到相关新闻，国家安全委员会从来不可信……”

Grandon无法忘记至此之后伏在自己耳边，略微呼出热气，以平时慵懒的法语腔调吞吐余下话语的Edwin，灰蓝色双眸略带欢愉的看着Grandon。

“……我现在提醒您，执政党先生，泄露任何一点消息都会要了你的命。”

即使获得大选胜利，Grandon也无法洗清干涉和谈的事实——尽管现为稳定国家，他们已不再开口讨论这件事。这成为了Grandon的噩梦，杀死邓肯的麦克白也会因恐惧杀死睡眠。


End file.
